1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frames for artistic art such as pictures, photographs, stitchery and needlework or printed material such as awards, certificates, licenses or news clippings. It is to be understood that in discussing this invention referring to pictures is meant to include any form of art, photographs, sketches, printed material or the like that is placed in a frame in the form of a sheet material object.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Picture frames typically comprise an assembly of an outer or base member which are constructed primarily of glass or plastic. This transparent outer member is encased within a frame. Common shapes of such frames are either oval or rectangular. The picture is mounted on the rear surface of the transparent member and then a backing member placed against the picture with the backing member being secured by appropriate securing means to the outer member. At times, there may be included in the frame a mat that surrounds the periphery of the picture with the mat being of a decorative texture and/or decorative color.
Picture frames are typically hung on a vertical surface, such as a wall, which positions the picture in a manner that facilitates observation. Picture frames are also known to be set upon a horizontal surface such as a shelf, desk, fireplace mantle, dresser and so forth. When set upon a horizontal surface, the picture frame is located in an upright position which again positions the picture frame in a manner to be readily observed. It is common that such picture frames include an attachment that protrudes at an angle from the back surface of the picture frame so the picture frame can assume an easel type position.
In the past, to make a picture frame of high quality construction required that the picture frame be manufactured with a certain expense. It would be desirable to construct the picture frame in a manner that gives the appearance of being of high quality in manufacture but yet manufactured less expensively.